


Found: Publius

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 something year old men and cats, Alex is a bipolar novelist, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr is just your average thirty-something-year-old man working an office job and hoping to come home to a nice relaxing dinner.</p><p>What he gets instead is his easily-excitable lover rambling about taking on another job and trying to feed the neighborhood stray.</p><p>They are not going to adopt the cat.</p><p>They are not going to adopt that cat.</p><p>.... They've adopted the cat, haven't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hameowlton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hameowlton).



When Aaron sees it, he groans.

A green bowl sitting on their front steps, filled with what appears to be some kind of food. Part of Aaron, the part of him that hates complications, wants to get rid of it. It'd be easy enough to trash the entire thing. But there's no point in rocking the boat until he finds out what is going on. So he shifts his suitcase to his other hand and opens the door to go inside.

Where he's immediately bombarded by Alex, hair half pulled into a ponytail, the rest flying everywhere as he literally skids to a stop in front of him. "Aaron! I thought you would never get home."

"It's barely seven." Not that time actually means anything to Alex. 

No. Aaron works a nine-to-five so that Alex doesn't have to. Not that Aaron kids himself that he works harder than Alex, no. The great thing about a nine-to-five is that he clocks out at five most days. Five thirty at the latest unless there's a presentation to be worked on. Whereas Alex can often be found working through the night, trying to get his next novel out. Or one of the short stories and articles he uses to help pay the bills in the meantime.

Alex wets his lips, eyes glittering in a way that Aaron recognizes well. Another flight of fancy. "I was thinking-"

That's a dangerous phrase from Alex. Aaron holds up one hand and Alex stops immediately, and sometimes Aaron worries about how well that works. But there are more important things to worry about, like the fact that the slight shake of Alex's frame probably means he's forgotten that one cannot actually replace food with coffee again. When he gives Alex a gentle shove toward the kitchen, his lover goes easily. 

Accepts the peanut butter sandwich that Aaron makes him. While he finishes it, Aaron goes about fixing two glasses of water and trying to scrounge up the finger food they have. If it's out on the counter, Alex is more likely to eat it later. If he has time before he goes to sleep, Aaron will slice up apples and carrots as well. It's not something that Alex asks him to do, mostly because Alex actually asks for little, but it's one of the things Aaron's picked up after the years. If for no other reason than the amount that Alex steals when Aaron's trying to get dinner ready.

Once Aaron's sure that Alex has finished the sandwich, he bites into his own leftover pasta and waves a hand to signal that Alex can begin again. He does, prattling on as if he never stopped in the first place. Alex has been thinking about getting a part-time job. Something simple, maybe at a coffee shop. It'll force him to meet new people, expose him to new experiences and maybe that's what his book needs. 

Aaron's suggestion that Alex join a book club or a group for ultimate frisbee goes unnoticed. After all, that wouldn't force him to meet people. He could just choose to stay home. No, what Alex needs is to suffer for his art. He has to meet new people, get inside their heads. Learn what their lives were like. That was the only way that he would be able to write more.

It's pointless to point out that the job will only last until the next depression hits. Aaron doesn't begrudge Alex his choice to go unmedicated, but he's also not a fool. They've been together for a decade and he knows this flow. Is glad that this time Alex wants to take on a job, not travel the world or live in the woods. Three years ago Alex had decided that the way to truly understand what his boy scout main character knew was to try camping. Which would have been fine, if he'd had a guide and hadn't tried to do it in a national park the first night.

Thankfully the park ranger had been kind. Kinder than the squirrel Alex had somehow managed to trap in a bucket thinking he could turn it into a pet.

"Alex," Aaron cuts him off because he knows if he doesn't now, he's going to forget again. "Why is there a bowl of food on the front porch?"

The question confuses Alex for a moment, who walks to the front door to peer out the glass before snapping his fingers. "Oh yeah! There was a cat! It was fluffy. I don't know if he has an owner and I didn't want him to starve- so I went to the store and I didn't know if they had the right kind of cat food there, so we kind of have three different kinds in the pantry, but I put out a bowl and I watched him eat earlier so Yeah. He likes the stuff in the yellow bag?"

"Yellow bag. Got it," Aaron agrees mindlessly before shaking his head. "No. If you feed it, it will come back. We do not need a cat."

As much as Aaron loves cats, especially fluffy ones, they do not need a cat. Cats shed, and Aaron really likes his white couch. Cats have claws, and Aaron really, really likes his coffee table and matching entertainment center. Cats need to be fed and taken care of, and Aaron's job sometimes requires him to go out of town and no one actually wants to trust Alex to keep a schedule. Pets have to be taken to the vet, and Aaron can barely convince Alex to go to the doctor. They need to be socialized and groomed, which would mean a cat carrier and trying to tote an angry cat to the pet store. Not to mention that it would cause problems when Hercules came over with his dogs. 

Alex puffs out his cheeks, arms crossed. "Stop calling Publius an it. That isn't very nice. How would you feel if he called you an it?"

"You named the cat Publius?" Of course, he did. This was a losing battle. "Publius probably belongs to someone, Alex. You can't just kidnap their cat."

"What if we put up signs? Can I put up signs?" There's something so innocent about it that even Aaron can't say no.

Reminds Alex that he needs to take and print out a picture of the cat first and that even if Publius willingly comes up the steps, Alex shouldn't let it in the house. In all likelihood, someone from up the street will claim it. If not maybe he'll allow Alex to talk him into keeping the cat until they can find it a new forever home. 

"Can we put a pin in the cat crisis and maybe get some rest?" The shaking head is disappointing, but expected and Aaron pulls his partner in for a goodnight kiss before heading to bed alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Publius, it turns out, is a large fluffy gray cat.

Aaron sees him on Saturday. So far Alex has been unsuccessful in getting a picture of the cat, though Aaron's not sure how hard he's been trying on that particular job. No, in between applying for jobs and learning what he can about cat care, Alex has also decided that this is a week for alternative art forms. 

The tissue paper flower bouquets and origami butterflies are cute. Alex covered in paint, even more so. In honor of his current fascination, they go to the art museum on Aaron's day off. He spends the afternoon trailing slightly behind Alex, listening as the man prattles on with the bits of information that he still remembers about renaissance art. Something about the church being part of the reason why the babies all have eight packs.

All and all, they have a nice time. It's only after they've left and made their way home that Aaron finally meets the elusive cat. Alex's finger digging into his arm as he points soundlessly to the steps. Careful to keep his motions minimal, Aaron pulls out his phone to snap a photo. Publius turns to look at him, disgruntled, before scampering away again.

"You made him leave," Alex pouts and Aaron rolls his eyes.

"He's a cat, Alex. Cats need to get used to you before they'll stay around." Logic is beyond Alex though, and Aaron reaches up to tug his braid when the man continues to pout. "Come on, we need to go make those posters. This way you can find out if he belongs to someone."

Sunday they put up fliers not only around their neighborhood but the next closest one as well. There's a skip to Alex's step as he tapes up the signs, and when they're done, Aaron convinces him to come back inside. In reward, they spend the rest of the evening enjoying one another.

On Monday, Aaron comes home from work to find Alex sitting on the front steps, headphones in and bowl of cat food in his lap. Aaron leans against the banister to ask if Alex has been successful in luring the cat in, and offers to bring Alex dinner outside when the man makes a face in response.

Wednesday comes and goes without a single call. Aaron prints off more posters and they put them up in other neighborhoods. Alex waffling between dejected that Aaron is making them keep looking and excited that no one has claimed Publius yet.

Friday Aaron is surprised to come home and find Alex gone. Checks his phone to make sure that he hasn't been asked to meet his partner somewhere. Shrugs when there's no message to tell him where the man has gone. If he's not home within an hour, then Aaron will try reaching out. If he doesn't answer, then Aaron might worry.

Too exhausted to bother making a real meal, Aaron grabs a banana and some crackers before heading back outside to sit on the porch. It's a beautiful evening and he might as well enjoy it before the summer heat makes it too miserable to hang outside. He's just thinking about texting Alex when he hears it.

A small chittering noise.

Publius sitting at the bottom of the steps, and on a whim, Aaron sticks his hand down. Looks away, because he remembers being told that cats find eye contact aggressive. He's rewarded by a brush of fur as Publius noses at his hand, trying to figure him out. After a few seconds, Publius rubs against his legs before drifting down the stairs and back to where ever he came from.

When Alex finally comes home, rambling about dinner with Hercules, Aaron chooses to keep this experience to himself.

The following Thursday after work, Aaron stops by the pet store. When he leaves, it's with a carrier and some catnip toys, in hopes that he'll be able to use them to lure Publius into the contraption. He's still not committed to the notion of keeping the cat, but if nothing else, it needs to go to the vet for a check up and to get fixed. 

Alex watches from the window on Friday morning. It's not Aaron's told him to stay inside, but even Alex admits he has a habit of getting excited and scaring the cat away. So Aaron's on the bottom step with the open carrier next to him, catnip and food inside. Publius rubs against his legs again and Aaron smiles at the ridiculous creature.

Might even feel a little bad as he gives Publius a little push to get him the rest of the way into the carrier before shutting the latch. Publius howls from inside, and Aaron has never seen a cat look so betrayed before. Alex finally makes his way out of the house, wearing the ridiculous backpack he's currently sporting for 'character investigation' purposes. For once, Aaron's not too miffed, because he's able to drop some cat treats in there and then they're on their way to the vet.

The evening before Alex had called ahead to make sure that the clinic did drop-ins. It's one of their compromises, considering how much Aaron hates talking to strangers. Not that Alex considers it a chore. 

Publius continues to howl the entire way there, no matter how much Alex coos at him from the passenger seat and Aaron's grateful when they finally arrive. Behind the counter is a tall man with curly hair escaping the ponytail he's attempted to put it all in. His name tag reads 'Laurens' and Aaron stands back, lets Alex do the talking as he holds the carrier with Publius in it. 

"You're lucky, Mr. Burr," Aaron looks up at his name, "We can take you both right back in room number three. If you'd like to keep the cat in the carrier the vet can see him, that's okay. If you think that holding him would calm him, that's okay too."

Unfortunately, he's pretty sure if he takes Publius out before he has to, it'll only end with them covered in scratches. So instead they sit in room number three with the carrier on the table for the nurse or vet to handle.

Two hours later they are able to leave with Publius' having received his first round of shots and minimum damage for them, though Alex does have a bandage on his arm from trying to pet Publius before the veterinarian managed to get back in the carrier. Aaron's never considered buying a gift for one of their doctor's before, but Dr. Angelica Church just might be deserving of a flower arrangement for the way she handled Publius. 

Alex grumbles when instead of taking the carrier inside, Aaron lets Publius out on the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Working for minimum wage, it turns out, isn't as fun as Alex had expected it to be. But when Alex finishes his second week of work without major complaint, Aaron's pleasantly surprised. The edge of the mania has worn off, though they're still in volatile territory. All it would take is a few missed meals, a little more caffeine or a missed night's sleep to send him back to where he was before.

Which is why Aaron's so relieved to find Alex on the front porch again, eating a burger as he watches Publius in the yard. After the vet catastrophe, the cat hadn't come around for a few days and Aaron had slept on the metaphorical couch for his participation in that. But, in the end, apparently the lure of food was worth more than Publius' anger over a little shaving and a few shots.

Alex and Publius are forming a tentative relationship, eased by the fact that Alex has started to listen to Aaron's bits of advice. No picking up the cat, no holding him while he squirms and screams. Easy on the direct eye contact and calling. And the more that Alex is willing to sit outside and just let Publius touch him, instead of the other way around, the more Publius is willing to come around.

When Alex spots him, he smiles and waves. "Dinner's on the stove if you want to join me?"

It's the kind of offer that Aaron can't refuse. The neighbors probably think them strange, two adult men sitting on their steps instead eating at the table, but Aaron doesn't mind. Wiggles his way in between Alex's knees, so that he can lean back against the man's chest. Hums pleased when Alex rests his chin on top of Aaron's head.

Publius gives up on catching the bird he'd been watching and trounces up the stairs to try and lick the grease off of Aaron's hand. When Aaron gently pulls his away, Alex is delighted to see that Publius comes up the steps to lick his instead.

Overall, it's a sweet moment as Alex finally gets to rub the cat's head when he's licked his fill.

It's also probably why, when Alex reveals that he's going to be working a full shift on Saturday, Aaron makes the phone call to the vet.

Stops by the pet store on his way home Friday to get the rest of the essentials. There's a litterbox to be bought, a collar (green, Alex's favorite color), and on a whim, he buys a harness as well. It's unlikely that Publius will actually allow himself to be walked, from what Aaron's seen that really needs to be introduced when the cat is still a kitten, but it should be helpful for future vet visit if nothing else.

Saturday morning he helps Alex make lunch to take with him to work and kisses him goodbye. Puts on a long sleeve shirt because he's not foolish enough to think that he'll be able to get Publius to walk into the carrier willingly again. Sure enough, it only takes a few minutes of sitting outside on the steps for the cat to come up with him, and Aaron apologizes repeatedly as he picks him up. Carries him inside and closes the latch with only minimal blood loss.

The vet lets him drop Publius off, says that he can pick him up around three. Which is nice, because that means he might even get the cat home before Alex's shift is over. He takes the time set up the litter pan and unpackage the handful of toys that he'd bought. There's a nice little running water fountain even, and while Aaron is already dreading the damage it'll do to their wood floors, he can't wait to see Alex's face.

Publius doesn't yowl as much when Aaron goes to pick him up, and he looks rather pitiful with the giant cone around his head. Dr. Church promises him that it's fine, that he's likely to be a little sleepy for another day or so. To make sure that they don't let him pick at the incision site. Only offer small amounts of food and water at first, because he might be nauseous from the anesthetic.

Dr. Church makes him promise that they'll keep him inside for ten days at least, and that's fine. Really, the more he thinks about it, the more he's convinced that Publius should be an indoor cat anyway. He's not sure that he can risk Alex getting attached and then Publius disappearing or getting hit by a car. No, Aaron's just going to have to find a scratching post and try and figure out a way to keep his little claws out of Aaron's couch.

When he gets Publius home, Aaron helps him out of the carrier and settles him down on a bed of towels that he'd set up just in case of drainage. Ideally, there won't be any, but Aaron's always preferred to be safe rather than sorry with these things.

"How do people do it?" Aaron jerks up from where he's been laying on the floor next to Publius, allowing the cat to gently nuzzle against him.

Alex is oblivious as he continues through the house. "How? I just. This old lady? She yelled at me today! For something that wasn't my fault. I can't help what the prices are! Cashiers don't make those kinds of decisions. I don't like being yelled at. If I wanted to be yelled at? I would have kept working for Washington."

Aaron doesn't say 'I told you so.' In fact, he's still impressed that it's taken this long for Alex to get fed up, even more so that Alex hasn't mentioned quitting yet. He could if he wanted to, they support themselves just fine with Aaron's salary and Alex's freelancing. But Aaron is beginning to suspect that there's some sort of personal pride wrapped up in actually making it a month.

The exact moment that Alex recognizes the difference in the house is marked by a sudden gasp. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"We'll keep the posters up, just in case someone has been on vacation. But other than that- yes. This means what you think it means."

Aaron expects a complaint about him being ridiculously cautious about this being someone else's cat. What he gets instead is his boyfriend carefully lowering himself to the floor so that he can crawl toward them. Publius sways as he stands, and Aaron can't help but roll his eyes as Alex noses the cat's face, taking advantage of his sleepiness.

It's almost adorable until Alex decides they need to sleep on the floor that night to keep Publius company.

The things he does for love.


End file.
